This invention relates generally to attaching integrated circuits to printed circuit boards.
Integrated circuits may be attached to printed circuits boards, such as motherboards, to produce electrical devices such as processor-based systems. A variety of integrated circuits may be attached to the printed circuit board.
One way to attach integrated circuits to printed circuit boards is to use a land grid array connector or socket. The socket electrically connects to contacts on the printed circuit board. At the same time, on its upper side, the socket has spring contacts that electrically contact lands on the integrated circuit. Thus, when the integrated circuit is pressed onto the socket and the socket is appropriately attached to the printed circuit board, a large number of electrical connections can be made through the spring contacts and lands to corresponding contacts on the printed circuit board.
The spring contacts on the connector or socket are relatively easily damaged. A large number of such contacts must be provided in a relatively small space. As a result, the spring contacts are structurally easily deformed. If these contacts become plastically deformed, it is not infeasible to repair those contacts. Thus, damaged contacts may result in the failure of the part or the need to replace the socket.
Thus, there is a need for ways to reduce the amount of damage that occurs to spring contacts in land grid array sockets, especially damage that may occur before the integrated circuit is coupled to the socket.